


Reward

by jokokekemato



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokokekemato/pseuds/jokokekemato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that he noticed was the dim lighting and the giant bed. In fact, the bed was the only thing in the room. Besides the prostitute, who was currently blindfolded and half naked, sitting on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

“Hyung, I really don’t want to do this…” Youngjae muttered to the other male. The only response he got was a chuckle and a clap on the back as Yongguk finished paying the woman behind the desk.  
“Youngjae, this will be good for you. You need tonight, okay? Just have fun and if you need me, I’ll be outside.” The elder promised with a smile. Nodding nervously, the blonde male followed the woman down a hallway and fidgeted as she opened a door and gestured for him to enter. It wasn’t his idea to come here- his hyung had believed that after a few long weeks of exams, it would be a good idea to relax by renting out a prostitute. Not only that, he had no idea what to expect. Yongguk had made all the plans and orders while he was kept in the dark to ‘keep the surprise’. Knowing the elder, he was going to be in for quite some surprise.

As he entered the room and the door clicked behind him, the first thing that he noticed was the dim lighting and the giant bed. In fact, the bed was the only thing in the room. Besides the prostitute, who was currently blindfolded and half naked, sitting on the bed. To make it worse, this was not a girl. Yongguk had bought him a male prostitute. Not moving, frozen on the spot, he watched as the unknown man turned his head from side to side, trying to locate where the noise was coming from. The movements looked awkward and off balance, and he quickly realized that his hands were also handcuffed behind his back with black silk ties.

“Hello?” The man called out. His voice was husky and carried an accent that was not seoulian. The more that Youngjae observed the man, the more he realized that his hyung must have paid a lot for this person. He was good looking and toned, with no bruises or marks on him. Swallowing thickly, he crossed the room and slid onto the bed, the blindfolded man turning his head blindly towards the sound.

“W-what is your name?” Youngjae asked. Was that an appropriate question to ask when they were going to have sex? It was Yongguk’s fault for getting him into this. On instinct, he brought one hand up to touch the others face, running his thumb below the black blindfold and down his jawline, watching as he shuddered.

“Daehyun…” The man breathed back, shifting slightly on the bed. The blonde male nodded and then realized that he couldn’t see him. It didn’t matter anyway. Youngjae didn’t know how to initiate sex, especially with the specially handcuffed and blindfolded boy. A knock on the door came and he turned his head, seeing Yongguk stick his head in and then scoff.

“Youngjae-ah, do you need me to show you how it’s done?” The man chuckled, crossing the room as well. Daehyun swiveled his head around, hearing the much huskier voice and heavier footstep. “I see that they gave you a good one. Exactly what I asked for.” Yongguk roughly pulled the blindfolded man to his feet, eyeing him like an owner buying a horse.

“Hyung…” Youngjae started, seeing Daehyun shift under the gaze, although he couldn’t see anything. “Can’t I do something else as a reward?” He whispered. Yongguk looked at him and shook his head.

“Jae, you need this night. Have fun, it will help your stress. Besides, this boy is damn good looking. Watch and learn.” The elder winked and then pulled off his jacket, wrapping one arm around the boys waist and pulling him tight against him. Bringing his hand up, he caressed his cheek and then stuck his fingers against the plump lips. “Suck.” He ordered. Instantly, Youngjae watched as the other opened his mouth and took the fingers into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over the digits. He never thought it would look so sexy, but seeing the blindfolded man eagerly lick at the fingers reminded him of something else. Yongguk turned his head and smirked as he watched his dongsaeng watch their doings attentively.

“See, Jae. You need to go slow and take them apart, until they are nothing more than moaning messes.” He said conversationally, his hand pulling out of the boys mouth and instead trailing down his back, slipping underneath his boxers. Youngjae blushed as he watched, knowing what his hyung was going to do. He had watched gay porn before, but this was better. Daehyun gasped softly as Yongguk roughly squeezed his ass, kneading the flesh underneath his hands. His lips were caught by the others and he automatically kissed back, his lips forced apart and a forgien tongue entering his mouth. He lost the battle of dominance quickly, allowing the warm muscle to explore his mouth. A mewl passed his lips as the first finger entered his body, his body slumping against the fully clothed one. Youngjae felt his pants tighten, watching his hyung abuse the plump lips and the single finger move in and out of Daehyun’s hole. As the second digit was added in a matter of seconds, a strangled moan came from the tangled lips, the handsome face screwing up for a second as he got used to the fingers moved at a steady pace inside of him.

“You have to find that one spot…that will make them scream.” Yongguk chuckled, his arm tightening around the boy to keep him from collapsing as the fingers pounded into him. Youngjae could only swallow thickly as he kept his eyes on the blindfolded man, now a moaning mess in the arms. His pants were painfully tight, his body eager to be the one doing that to Daehyun. The eldest must have noticed, because he laughed. “Patience…I’ll make sure you get your reward.”

It was then that Daehyun arched back and he mewled loudly, his body turning rigid and writhing in the grip. “Get them to this stage, and they are all yours.” Yongguk grinned and then slammed his fingers back into the boy, causing him to scream and his knees to buckle. It was only the arm around him that stopped him from falling to the ground.

“P-please…there…” The already husky voice had turned even deeper, his chest heaving. Youngjae felt a brief flash of jealousy, that his hyung could easily turn anyone into a begging servant. He shifted on the bed, his pants straining impatiently. Yongguk must have sensed that the younger couldn’t wait any longer, because he pulled his fingers out to the mewl of the blindfolded man and then pushed him towards Youngjae, the surprised boy catching him before they both crashed back down onto the bed.

“On your knees.” Yongguk ordered, pulling out a small toy from a drawer. Youngjae was too occupied looking at the panting and flushed boy lying beside him on the bed. Even with his boxers on, he could see that Daehyun was just as eager for sex as he was. The other immediately followed the orders, struggling upright and then positioning himself on the bed, legs spread wide. Yongguk pushed his shoulders down and Daehyun fell, his chest hitting the bed but his ass sticking into the air. Youngjae gulped at the sight, his hands itching to touch. Instead, he held himself still and watched his hyung drip lubricant onto the vibrator, making sure it was coated well before pulling off his boxers and positioning it against the ready hole. Without waiting, he shoved it deep into Daehyun in one go. Obviously, Yongguk hadn’t prepped him enough because the kneeling boy screamed and writhed on the bed, trying vainly to get the toy out of his body. Paying no heed to the sounds of pain, the elder tossed a remote to Youngjae. As he looked down, he realized it was to control the vibrating toy. “Control him, make him bend to your demands.” Yongguk chuckled. He raised his hand and slapped Daehyun across the ass, the loud sound filling the chamber. A muffled moan made him raise his eyebrows, reaching down to yank the panting boy up by his hair. “It seems that they got you a masochistic. That’s even better.” Letting go of his hair and letting him drop back down, he went back to the drawer and grabbed a ring that looked much too small for the size of Daehyun. Tugging him back up, he clipped the small cockring around the full erection, ignoring the pained yelp. Yongguk wiped his fingers off on the bed and grabbed his jacket. “I’ll leave now. Have fun, hmm?”

Youngjae was left in the room with the man. Before when Yongguk was with him, he had been eager to touch and play with Daehyun, but now he didn’t know what to do. A rasping voice broke his trance and made him look at the boy.

“Please…please…” Daehyun begged. Even on a glance, he could see how needy the other was. The cockring had caused his member to swell to a red, but nothing leaked from it. Without thinking, Youngjae flicked the switch on the remote and Daehyun threw his head back in another loud moan. The sounds brought him to action, shifting on the bed and stripping his jacket and shirt off. Yongguk was right; this was his night, and he wanted to experience it the best way possible. Tugging at the bindings that held the others hands behind his back, he loosened them and then put them to the side. Sliding off the bed and leaving Daehyun to crawl around on the large sheets to try and find out where he went, he looked down at the remote. There were ten different levels, and he had only placed it on the first one. A small smirk came over his features and he flicked it to the tenth level. Immediately, Daehyun’s arms gave out underneath him and he screamed, his limbs sprawling out and his hands clawing at the sheets.

“Please, please…fuck me..” The man choked out, his body shaking along with the toy that worked its way through his body. Youngjae walked over and pulled Daehyun off the bed, holding him the same way that his hyung had. Slowly, he drew the toy out of the boy and felt him relax, the vibrator shaking in his hands.

“Not so soon, babe.” He chuckled and then slammed the item back into his hole. Again, Daehyun’s legs gave out underneath him as he screamed but Youngjae didn’t catch him. Instead, he let him fall to his knees and grabbed his hair, smirking in satisfaction as the man blindly looked up at him, pants and mewls coming from his lips as the toy worked his body. Youngjae had never seen such a fuckable thing in his life, and he didn’t have to worry about him cumming with the cock ring tight around the boy. “Blow me, and then we can see about fucking you.” He purred, guiding the shaking hands to the buckle of his jeans. Daehyun fumbled with the item quickly, the task much harder because of the fact that he was blindfolded and his body was taken over with the pleasure. Finally, he got the leather undone and he pulled down the jeans, Youngjae hissing as his member was finally released. Daehyun settled on his knees and pulled down his boxers as well, lips eagerly attaching to his cock. This time, it was Youngjae’s turn to throw his head back and moan as the other immediately began taking in as much of him as he could.

“No gag reflex?” He groaned, receiving a nod of the others head. “Good.” He fisted his hands through the soft hair and forced his cock further down the boy’s throat, hearing no gagging and getting the pleasure that he had needed so much. Daehyun placed his newly free hands on the slim thighs to aid his movements, moaning as the velvet tip touched the back of his throat. Soon, both of them were moaning in union and Youngjae pulled the boy away from him, his face flushed and panting softly. Daehyun was doing the same, his body still twitching weakly from the toy inside of him. He had been planning on teasing the prostitute more, but at the moment lust had taken over his mind and he didn’t hesitate to pull the moaning boy to his feet and slam him against the nearest wall, hearing his breath huff out. “You’re masochistic?” He asked, only getting a shaky nod from the panting boy. “Place your hands on the wall. If you take them off, I’ll punish you even more.” He ordered. Daehyun did what he asked, pressing the palms of his hands against the wallpaper. Leaving for a second, he came back with a leather whip and cracked it against the boys ass.

“Nggh…” Daehyun shuddered as his hands curled on the wall, his back arching and tensing at the pain, only driving the toy harder against his prostate.

“Count to ten, babe.” He ordered, pulling the whip back again and whipping it harder across the reddened skin.

“T-two.” The boy gasped, moans spilling from his lips, the pain turning to pleasure and the toy working into him. Suddenly, he gasped and hit his first dry orgasm, body writhing. His knees buckled and his hands fell off the wall, instead bracing himself on the floor as he screamed and clawed on the tiles.

“Tsk, didn’t I tell you about taking your hands off?” Youngjae shook his head and then dragged the spent boy back to his feet. Pushing him against the wall, he attached his lips to the sweaty skin and bit down hard, sucking and biting roughly. Daehyun tilted his head to the side and his breath stuttered, knowing that there would be red marks by the end of the night.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” He moaned. Ignoring the words, his hand slipped back around the others waist and he pulled the toy out, slamming it back in to the choked response.

“Don’t. Take. Your. Hands. Off. The. Wall.” Youngjae repeated, pounding the toy back into the man with every word. His lips roamed across the collar bone and jaw, leaving ugly marks that scattered the skin. Without waiting for a reply, he let go of Daehyun and pushed him back against the wall, where the shaking man pressed his hands against the wallpaper. “Start from one.”

“Y-yes, master.” Daehyun whimpered, knowing if this continued he would hit a second orgasm soon. The crack of the whip registered before the pain, but it came and he moaned out, “One.”

The next nine were spent in a haze of pain and pleasure. Daehyun hit a second orgasm, but he managed to keep himself up and against the wall. Without waiting, Youngjae continued. Once the tenth and final whip came, the blonde man threw the whip to the side and instead grabbed the others hands, pushing him back onto the bed and burying himself into the tight hole without taking out the toy or prepping him.

Daehyun screamed and his back arched off the bed, desperately shaking his head at the large intrusion in his body. “Shhh, it will stop soon.” Youngjae whispered, pressing a calming hand to the others cheek. He didn’t move until the quiet sobs slowed down and stopped and he received a nod, meaning that he could move. With the tight heat around him, Youngjae pulled his hips back and slammed into the other, moaning softly and balancing himself above the boy. Daehyun’s breath stuttered and he mewled as the pain again turned to pleasure, the movements causing the toy to press harder against his prostate.

“F-faster, please.” He panted, rutting his hips back against the others. Youngjae just smirked and leaned down to attack the sweaty neck again. He remembered what Yongguk had said, and he wanted to try it. Take Daehyun apart slowly, make him a mess, have him begging and then give him the pleasure that he wanted. Even though he was just a prostitute, Youngjae wanted to give the other a good time as well. Pulling out slowly, resisting the urge to just pound Daehyun into the bed, he slammed his hips in quickly and heard the loud moan. Doing it again, slowly pulling out and then pushing in quickly, he watched as Daehyun’s face consorted into tortured pleasure, his lips forming silent begging. Moving his lips slowly as well, he ran his tongue over the long expanse of neck and then sucked on his earlobe before nibbling right under that, long moans filling the room.

“Youngjae…Youngjae…” The words surprised him, watching the plump lips form his name as the blindfolded man writhed under him. The moans had turned to muffled sobs, Daehyun crying in desperation for the pleasure and not the teasing that he was getting now. “Please, give it to me. I want you.”

Within the next seconds, Youngjae had pulled out and ripped the still vibrating toy out of the other. A shocked gasp came from the now empty boy, his shaking fingers searching the bed for the other. “Come and find me, and I’ll give you what you what.” Youngjae whispered, watching Daehyun weakly climb off the bed and attempt to follow his voice. Smirking as he watched the horny and needy boy stumble around the room, trying to locate his voice, he silently made his way around to the others back and then wrapped his arms around him, his hard cock pushing against his ass. A loud moan came from Daehyun as Youngjae attached his lips to his neck and left another mark before pulling back again.

“Youngjae?”

“I said, come and find me.” The response was, chuckling as the blindfolded man clutched at the air. Not moving, he allowed the boy to finally reach him and grab his shoulders. What he didn’t expect was the lips against his, hungrily and eagerly moving against his. His tongue slid into the warm cavern as they stumbled back to the bed, all thoughts of teasing gone and just wanting to get into the other. Pushing Daehyun back against the bed, not detaching their lips, he hitched the others legs over his hips and looked at the other with lust clouding his vision.

 

“Ready?” A eager nod was all that he got before Youngjae buried himself back into the boy, setting a ruthless and fast pace within the next few seconds. Daehyun all but fell apart underneath him, loud mewls coming from his lips. Leaning down, Youngjae pressed his lips to the others ear. “Moan…moan my name, Daehyun. Let me hear you.” He whispered huskily. In the next few thrusts, the other suddenly screamed loudly and arched, his fingers clutching at the bed.

“Youngjae, please hit there. Youngjae…” He moaned, his nails clawing at the bed sheets. If the younger had to choose the most sinful sound in the world, it would be the dark and husky voice, rasping out his name mixed with the cries of pleasure. Bracing his hands on either side of the others head so that he was able to pound in deeper, the cries became louder every time that he managed to hit the boys prostate. Watching as Daehyun’s face consorted in pleasure, pleas to move faster and hit harder spilling from his lips, he wrapped one hand around the leaking cock and began stroking him, spreading the precum from the tip across the hard organ. Moans of his name urged him on, wanting to hear Daehyun scream his name loud enough for the rest of the building to hear. Pulling out to the protesting gasp, he quickly flipped the boy onto his hands and knees before pushing himself back in. Instantly, he heard the muffled scream of his name. The angle allowed him to go deeper, hit harder, aim for the others prostate better. Gripping his hips in a bruising hold, he pounded himself deeper and let out his own moans. Leaning down, he attached his lips again to the sweaty neck, running his tongue over the flushed skin. Although the smooth surface was already dotted with his rough bites and marks, he bit down on his shoulder and sucked hard, leaving another blooming purple spot. The tight heat around him soon had his stomach warming and tightening, all his energy focused on the thrusts. With Daehyun writhing under him and the moans of his name, he bit the soft lobe of his ear and breathed into it. “I’m cumming, Daehyun.” All he received was a shaky nod, the boy occupied in his own world of pleasure. Snaking his hand underneath him, he again grabbed his hard cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, earning louder mewls and begging, Youngjae put the last of his energy into the thrusts before his hips stuttered and he came inside the boy, moaning and flashes of white before his eyes. The other came soon after, screaming out Youngjae’s name and pushing his hips back onto his cock. Immediately after, Daehyun slumped down onto the bed with the younger on top.

“Youngjae…” The sweaty man called out softly, panting against the bed. The called man raised his hand to his mouth, licking his hand clean of the cum before gently undoing the blindfold that was still across the prostitutes eyes. Watching as he blinked at the sudden change, Youngjae was struck by how good looking the man actually was. Daehyun seemed pretty surprised as well, tilting his head to the side. Chuckling softly, he pressed a soft kiss to the surprised Daehyun’s lips.

“Yeah, Daehyun?” He asked, feeling like that was his best orgasm yet.

“Do…do you want my number?” Daehyun asked sheepishly. The younger was surprised but quickly nodded with a smirk. Obviously, he wasn’t the only one that enjoyed what they had just done. Chuckling as the man rolled over and pulled out a business card from a drawer, he accepted it and watched as Daehyun rolled out of the bed. “Call me then. And bring that friend of yours.”


End file.
